The contractor shall study the mechanism of tumor enhancement by T lymphocytes. Experiments shall also be performed involving manipulation of tumor-bearing mice to influence the activity of enhancing lymphocytes. Appropriate specificity controls shall be used, and the studies shall be extended to additional tumor systems as soon as possible.